


Forbidden Love

by divine529



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine529/pseuds/divine529
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth and Brennan watch some romantic movies and see some shocking things will they be able to cross that line once and for all? Read and Review and give advice I could use all the help I can get. 3 shot and epilogue.</p><p>Originally posted on ff.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ladyhawke

Booth and Brennan had begun weekly "sessions" to help her become more familiar with movies and pop culture references.

Tonight was Friday which meant a new movie to watch, this weeks' movie is called "Ladyhawke". Brennan had no idea how a lady could turn into a Hawke but she was going to find out.

Booth came to her house at around 7:00 with Thai food.

While they were eating Booth reminded her "Now Bones remember do not analyze movies they are meant for entertainment and just have fun with it."

"Booth, you know I'm improving, but it is scientifically impossible for a lady to turn into a Hawke, you should know that."

"I do Bones, but it's a fairytale so it's not real" he responded but all the while thinking  
I can't believe I put that stupid line there! Then I could show her that it could be real.

"Alright Booth let's move the road and start the movie".

"Its show on the road Bones and ok."

"Oh, ok."

Booth then popped the movie in and it started to play.

When it came to the part where Navarre falls through the ice, Brennan grabbed Booth's hand and held on, all the while thinking:  
If I lost Booth I wouldn't know what to do

As the movie came to an end Brennan was crying and Booth was holding her against him feeling sad as well but enjoying the intimate contact of her against him.  
When the movie was over, they both sat still and didn't move or speak for a few minutes.

Then Booth finally spoke: "Hey Bones do you think you could let me up? My arm's asleep."

"Oh…sure sorry." She responded and shifted off of Booth missing the contact immediately.

"So Bones did you like the movie?"

"Yes, but it was so sad, like the 'Phantom of the Opera.'"

Booth was shocked "You've actually seen that?"

"Yes, Ange had tickets once and I said I'd go."

"Oh… well it's getting late, I'd better go."

"Yeah, thanks for the movie."

"Sure, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya."

After Booth left Brennan sat and replayed the evening in her mind, and realized how close to crossing the line they were and she didn't know if he wanted to, but she sure did.

After thinking some more she went to bed.

Meanwhile…

Booth was at home and couldn't stop thinking about his evening with 'his Bones'. He couldn't get past the fact that she was such a sucker for romance stories and how good it felt having her body against his. So he decided that the next day they would have another "session" and watch another movie… he would just have to convince her.

After thinking up a plan he went to bed.


	2. Music and Lyrics

When Brennan got to work the next day everything seemed normal, but when she went into her office who did she see, the person she'd least expect to be up that early… Booth.

"Booth, what are you doing here?

"I couldn't sleep and well I came up with another movie for us to watch, can we have another 'session' tonight?"

"Oh, well I thought we agreed that once a week would be fine, but if you insist sure. What's this one called?"

"Music & Lyrics, it's another love story like 'Ladyhawke' only modern and not a fairytale, this could happen."

"Ok, see you at about 7:00 my place?"

"7:00 ok, but let's do it at mine this time."

"Okay"

Brennan worked on "limbo" cases all day long until about 4:00.

When she went home and got ready to go, she couldn't believe that she'd agreed to another "session" tonight but she wanted to be by him.  
When she arrived at Booth's house she started to get nervous:  
Why am I nervous? It's just Booth! Oh God its Booth! Calm down Temperance, what makes this "session" different from all the others? You have nothing to worry about.

She knocked on the door and it instantly opened and there he was smiling his smile at her and let her in.

After they ate another meal of Thai food, they sat down and started the movie.

Brennan was thinking throughout the whole movie about how those two characters were just like her and Booth (except for the relationship part). Booth was thinking the same thing, but no one said anything.

Towards the end of the movie they kept stealing glances at each other never catching the other's eye. But then one time they locked their gaze and stared into each other's eyes deep blue and chocolate brown the same.

When Sophie and Alex got back together in the end Brennan felt all warm inside and started to think about these past two movies and how much meaning was in each.

When the movie finished completely, Booth asked Brennan what she thought. She didn't answer right away but when she did Booth was shocked at what came out of her mouth.

"They weren't afraid of taking a chance, risking everything or just expressing their feelings for each other. To answer your question I loved the movie and it made me realize some things."

"Like what Bones?"

"Like how those characters are a potential us! Haven't you seen the meanings and messages in each movie we've watched especially in the past two days?  
"Now that you mention it yeah I do."

"Basically what I'm trying to say is that we shouldn't be afraid to take risks because we have that risk every day. We should cross the line! Once and for all!" "What?" Booth replied half heartedly and like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think. I probably won't be able to update this till the weekend because I go back to school tomorrow and have finals coming up, but I will try. Please review, be truthful and give me any advice you have. All appreciated.  
> ~*divine529*~


	3. The Line

"You heard me Booth, we should give it a shot, I have feelings for you Booth and have ever since the day we met, I don't know about you but if two people in love have a curse upon them and can still be together, why not us?"

Booth stood there shocked and hadn't moved since she said she had feelings for him. When he finally could speak he said  
"I've waited so long to hear you say that. I have feelings for you too and have for about the same time you have. You are absolutely right about "Ladyhawke" and about us, we should give it a try, I regret putting the line there in the first place!"

"So let's erase it then, together now!"

"We Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan hereby erase the line."

Then they both hug and when they pull apart they get lost in each other's gazes and slowly lean forward into a soft, gentle kiss.

When they pull apart after what felt like hours, they sit down in his couch and start talking.

"Booth now that were in a relationship will our partnership become broken up?"

"I don't think so Bones, you're not with the F.B.I. so I think we shall be fine."

"I'm glad Booth; I just don't want you to leave me, like everyone else."

"I promise Temperance, I will never abandon you, I can't live my life without you." There was such sincerity in his eyes that she believed him.

"I believe you Booth and thank you, for everything."

"Sure Bones, I will always be here for you."

"I know Booth, I know."

All it took for them to open up was a couple of movies and some kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys I'm back. This was a tough week so sorry I didn't update sooner. This might not be the best chapter but I tried, I do have finals next week so you probably won't hear from me for a while. I will finish this story though. The epilogue should be posted by tomorrow sometime. Tell me how it went you know the drill, R&R and give advice!  
> See ya  
> ~*divine529*~


	4. Epilogue

1 year later…

Booth had the ideal evening planned out for him and his fiancé Brennan.

When he just finished going through his surprise plan again, Brennan came through the door.

"Hey Bones, ready to go?"

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise" Booth smiled.

"You know I hate surprises!" She complained half-heartedly.

"I know, but you are going to love this."

So after they got into the car and drove for a while, they got to a restaurant called "Biaggi's"

When they went in Booth told the waiter:  
"Reservation under Booth."

"Ah yes, right this way please."

When they got to their seat they both ordered: Booth: the Chicken Cacciatore and Brennan: Vegetarian Lasagna.

When they were finished eating Brennan said:  
"Booth that was one of the best meals I have ever had, thank you."

"You're welcome Bones, glad you enjoyed it."

"That was a nice evening Booth."

"Oh it's not over yet, ready for your next surprise?"

"There's more?! Booth you shouldn't have done all this."

"Bones, I wanted to do something special for you and plan a nice evening, so let's go see what's next, all right?"

"All right, let's go."

They got back into their car and Booth drove to a movie theater. When they walked in Booth and to the box and said:  
"Dan, I'm here, where's your special room?"

"Oh, hey Seeley and who is this lovely lady?"

"Dr. Temperance Brennan, I'm Booth's work partner and fiancé." She chimed.

"Bones this is my friend Dan, an old army buddy."

"It's nice to meet you" they both said at the same time.

"I see that Seeley still likes to give nicknames to people. 'Bones' what a nice thing to call a lady."

"Yeah I've always wondered why he calls me that too."

"I call you Bones because it defines who you are."

"Thank you Booth, that's very touching" she says with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Ok, enough chit- chat, do you wanna see that movie or not?" Dan asked.

"Of course Dan, let's go to the room."

"Ok, follow me."

They walk to the room and when they enter they sit down and that's when Brennan notices that they're all alone and she looks at booth with astonishment and says:  
"Booth how did you do all of this, get us a private movie theater?"

"I just had to pull a couple of strings."

"Thank you Booth."

"Sure Bones but let's watch the movie and we can talk later."

"Ok"

The movie popped up on the screen and when the music started playing Brennan recognized the movie at once: "The Sound of Music".

Throughout the movie they were laughing crying and singing along.

When the movie got to the part of the proposal Brennan gasped, as she realized that that's the same way Booth proposed.

He looked at her smiling and her reaction to her sudden realization.

When the movie finally ended Brennan was crying for two reasons: 1.) The clever way that Booth proposed and her realization and 2.) Because the ending of the movie was so sad.

She hugged Booth and sobbed into his arms for a few minutes before she composed herself.

Then Booth said:  
"Temperance, you know I love you. I do have one more activity for us, are you ready to go?"

She nodded her head yes.

They got to the car and drove some more until they came to an ice rink.

When they got inside they rented skates and Brennan also noticed that they were alone again.

When they walked on the ice Brennan immediately fell.

Booth got worried and asked:  
"Bones are you alright?"

She answered by nodding and bursting into a fit of laughter.

Booth then helped her up.

After a few minutes and circling the rink, Brennan broke the silence and said:  
"I remember the first time we came here a while ago after the case with the hockey player, don't you?"

"Yeah" he replied. "But I also remember that you were upset about something that night."

"How do you know that, I kept it well hidden!"

"Not really, it showed. Do you mind telling me what it was?"

"Why it's not relevant anymore."

"To me it is, I want to know."  
"Alright, I was upset because I was jealous of Agent Perotta because you liked her and kept flirting with her and I felt dejected and when you said to forget about her and that nothing would change between us, I thought 'how could I forget about that week of hell?' and ' things always change.' It made me feel like there was nothing between us except friendship and a great working relationship and nothing more."

"I'm sorry Bones; I didn't know I made you feel that way. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I thought you were happy with her and I didn't want to make you unhappy, I loved you too much." She sobbed.

"Bones, I hope you know that I can only be happy with you and only you."

"Really Booth?"

"Yeah, Bones really."

"Thank you, I can't believe that since that night a year ago we admitted our feelings after watching that movie. Tonight really brought that back for me so thank you.

"Sure, now how about we go back home and make each other happy?" he said while waggling his eyebrows.

"Your read my mind" she said with a husky tone.

As they exited the rink, hand in hand, they knew they had found their soul mates and all of that came through a movie or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the epilogue. Sorry it took me so long to update I have been really busy the last couple of weeks. You know the drill. R&R or shoot me if you didn't like it. Advice is always nice.  
> ~*divine529*~


End file.
